Letzte Nacht, weißt du noch?
by Milo's Venus
Summary: Der Morgen ist weich und warm und lichtblau und Lily wacht im Bett neben James auf. Alles ist still. Sein Gesicht ist friedlich, voller Sonnenschein, und Lily schreit.


Der Morgen ist weich und warm und lichtblau und Lily wacht im Bett neben James auf. Alles ist still. Sein Gesicht ist friedlich, voller Sonnenschein, und Lily schreit.

James röchelt und wälzt sich in den Schatten, doch das Licht auf seinem Gesicht bleibt. "Guten Morgen, Sonnenschein. Was brüllst du denn so?"

Lilys Kopf zuckt nach links und rechts, sieht nur mohnrote Samtvorhänge mit einem Spalt Licht, sieht nur James und seine zerzausten Haare, fühlt nur James und seinen schlafwarmen Körper.

"Wo bin ich? Was mache ich hier? Was machst _du _hier?"

Ihr Kopf scheppert von den lauten Worten. Aua. Au.

"Was _ich _hier mache? Das ist mein Bett, Lily."

Er nennt sie Lily. Es ist sein Bett. Sie ist in seinem Bett. Ihr Kopf zerspringt wie brüchiges Glas.

Er streckt die Hand aus und berührt ihre Wange, schmetterlingskurz nur, weil Lily zurückschreckt.

"Ähm, Lily." Plötzlich wirkt James verlegen. Er robbt sich auf und die Decke rutscht herunter. "Letzte Nacht. Du weißt es doch noch?"

Lily starrt sein Zwerchfell an, das sich ein wenig zu schnell hebt und senkt. Was ist mit ihr? Schnell überprüft sie ihre Kleidung. Die Robe ist weg. Ihre Hose auch. Aber Lily trägt noch ihre Unterwäsche und das einfache weiße T-Shirt. Mit kribbelnden Fingerspitzen streicht sie über den weichen Stoff. Ja, sie ist erleichtert. Aber sie ist sich nicht sicher. Lily ist bekleidet. James nicht. Was bedeutet das?

Lily versucht, das Puzzle von letzter Nacht wieder zusammenzusetzen. Es sind mehr Scherben als Puzzleteile oder Erinnerungen. Lily klebt zusammen, was sie noch weiß.

Es ist das 6. Schuljahr. Gestern hat Gryffindor den Quidditch-Pokal gewonnen. James hat überragend gespielt. Dann haben sie gefeiert. Ebenfalls überragend. Irgendwann sind ihre Freundinnen nach oben in den Schlafsaal gegangen. Lily wollte noch ihr Butterbier austrinken und dann gleich nachkommen. Dann nichts. Dann James' Bett.

"Oh Gott. Oh Merlin." Lily atmet schnell.

"Oh James?", schlägt er vor. Sein Grinsen springt, als Lily ihn wild anblickt.

"Was ist gestern passiert? Sag mir, was gestern passiert ist, Potter!"

Sie sieht, wie sich seine Mundwinkel bei "Potter" spannen. Du wachst nicht neben jemandem auf und nennst ihn dann beim Nachnamen. Aber Lily hat keine Zeit für gute Manieren. Sie will eine Antwort.

James schweigt. Dann stellt er ihr eine Frage. "Was denkst du denn?" Mit einer Kopfbewegung schließt er alles mit ein, sie, ihn und das Bett.

"Wir haben -"

"Was?"

"Wir haben-"

"Du hast dein Butterbier ausgetrunken. Ich hab dir ein neues gebracht. Wir haben geredet. Dann bist du mit rauf gekommen."

Lily atmet schnell. "Du hast mich abgefüllt. Du hast mich verführt. Du hast mich verhext."

James verzieht das Gesicht, zieht ihr die Decke weg und drapiert sie um seinen Oberkörper. "Nein. Nein."

Lily starrt auf ihre nackten Zehen. Fassungslos, benommen. Plötzlich hört sie ihn lachen. Lily blickt auf, Empörung kriecht in ihr hoch, doch James hat keine Miene verzogen.

Aber sie hört Lachen. Einstimmig. Nein - zweistimmig. Nein - dreistimmig. Wie im Traum rutscht sie von James' Bett und zerrt den Samtvorhang zur Seite.

Da sitzen sie in ihren Betten, Black, Lupin und Pettigrew. Sie sitzen aufrecht im Licht des Maimorgens und brüllen vor Lachen.

Benommen blickt Lily von einem zum anderen und zurück zu James, der nun seinerseits seine Zehen betrachtet. "Was… was ist hier los?", fragt Lily.

"Hast du es noch nicht kapiert, Evans?", ruft Black zu ihr herüber. Feixend deutet er auf James' Himmelbett. "Ihr habt miteinander geschlafen. Das heißt - nebeneinander. In einem Bett." Er lacht sich tot und Lupin lacht sich krank und Pettigrew lacht sich schief.

Lily lacht nicht. Lilys Laune kippt. Lily atmet schnell.

Es war ein Streich. Sie haben ihr einen Streich gespielt. Sie haben sie in James' Bett gelegt, damit sie denkt, sie hätten miteinander geschlafen.

Lily brodelt. Lily kocht. Lily schwappt über. "Ihr denkt also, das ist lustig? Dass ich denke, ich hätte besoffen mit jemandem geschlafen, den ich nicht ausstehen kann? Ein wirklich hinterlistiger Streich, ihr so genannten Streichkönige von Hogwarts! Hut ab! Wirklich, ihr - ihr macht mich krank, allesamt!"

Lily kühlt ab und aus der Hitze wird Eis. Der Blick, der James trifft, ist frostig kalt. Er weicht ihm aus. Er lacht nicht.

Lily rafft ihre Jeans zusammen, die sie neben James' Bett entdeckt, schlingt den Umhang um ihre Hüften und schneit aus dem Schlafsaal.

* * *

Was Lily nicht weiß: James hat sie nicht abgefüllt. Oder verführt. Oder verhext. James hat sie einfach schlafen lassen.

"Was machen wir jetzt mit ihr?", fragt Sirius in die Runde. Er macht ein Gesicht, als hätten sie den Quidditch-Pokal ein zweites Mal gewonnen. Die Rumtreiber sind die letzten im Gemeinschaftsraum, der aussieht wie nach einem Attentat. Wie nach jeder Pokalfeier.

Lily sitzt halb, liegt halb vor ihnen im besten Sessel am Kamin. Ihre roten Haare schimmern in der Glut und die Butterbierflasche, die sie sich an die Wange drückt, hat einen Abdruck hinterlassen.

"Wir werfen sie in den See!"

"Wir färben ihr die Haare."

"Wir schneiden ihr die Haare."

"Wir legen sie unter ihr Bett!"

"Wir legen sie in ein fremdes Bett."

"In Dumbledores."

"Oder Snapes…"

"Zu Dorcas!"

"Oder in Krones"

"In Krones Bett?"

"Ja, genau! Das ist es! Ha, ich weiß schon, was sie denken wird!"

"Sie wird denken, dass ihr miteinander geschlafen habt."

"Du tust so, als ob ihr es getan hättet! Sie wird ausflippen! Bei Merlin…"

Sie sehen ihn erwartungsvoll an. James sieht Lily an. Er sieht, wie sich die Schatten, die ihre Wimpern werfen, verfransen und wie sie das Butterbier an eine andere Stelle auf ihrer Wange drückt. Er sieht, wie sie die Wange in sein Kissen drückt, sich an ihn drückt. James schluckt und nickt.

Sirius, Remus und Peter nicken enthusiastisch zurück und kichern und klopfen ihm auf die Schulter, als er Lily behutsam aus dem Sessel hebt. Sie sind solche Kindsköpfe, denkt James und grinst. Lily Evans liegt in seinen Armen. Es fühlt sich so richtig an und er steigt ganz vorsichtig hinauf zum Jungen-Schlafsaal. Er trödelt sogar ein bisschen herum, bis er sie ins Bett legt. Lily Evans liegt in seinen Armen.

Sie schmiegt sich in sein Kissen, genau wie er es sich vorgestellt hat. Die Rumtreiber grinsen und nicken und klopfen sich noch einmal auf die Schultern, bevor sie schlafen gehen. Sie sind sich so sicher, dass Lilys Schrei sie wecken wird.

James zwinkert den anderen im Dunkeln zu, zieht die Vorhänge um sein Himmelbett zu und steht dann noch ein paar Minuten unschlüssig da. Soll er ? Soll er nicht?

Schließlich krabbelt er zu Lily unter die Bettdecke. Deckt sie gewissenhaft zu, streckt sich auf der Matratze aus (zum ersten Mal fällt ihm auf, wie groß die Himmelbetten wirklich sind) und kann trotzdem nicht schlafen.

Ihre Haare sehen sogar bei Nacht preiselbeerrot aus. Und im Laufe der Nacht robbt sie immer näher zu ihm, wie eine Blume, die sich zur Sonne hin öffnet.

Lily Evans liegt in seinen Armen. Es fühlt sich so richtig an.

* * *

Was James nicht weiß: Lily erinnert sich wieder. Ein paar Tage nach dem glorreichen Streich der Rumtreiber ploppen Puzzleteile dieser Nacht in Lilys Kopf auf, die sie durcheinander bringen.

Lily ist nicht mit einem Schrei aufgewacht. Ein paar Stunden früher, im ersten Licht der Dämmerung, ist sie mit einem Seufzer wach geworden. Ihr ist so heiß in dieser Mainacht. Der Umhang, die Bettdecke, der warme Körper neben ihr. Leise setzt Lily sich auf, zieht sich die Robe über den Kopf, strampelt die Hose ab, stößt mit dem Fuß an die Vorhänge und legt sich wieder zu James. Er atmet tief und gleichmäßig und wiegt Lily in den Schlaf.

Warum, fragt sich Lily später, hat sie das getan? Warum hat sie nicht geschrieen oder ist geflohen? Warum ist sie ihre Kleidung losgeworden anstatt ein Stückchen von ihm abzurücken? Warum ist sie bei ihm geblieben, so nah, so lange, eine ganze Nacht?

Ein paar Tage später weiß Lily auch das. Es war nicht scheußlich oder unbehaglich oder merkwürdig. Es hat sich so richtig angefühlt.


End file.
